Holiday Disasters
by Kichimairi
Summary: It's holiday time, and the Raimon Eleven have a brilliant idea of how to celebrate. Can you spell disaster? OC Submission Closed. Thanks all of you who submitted!
1. Chapter 1

**Kumi: I have a great idea for Christmas!**

**Ki: and we're accepting OCs!**

**Sakuma: isn't it a little early for Christmas?**

**Kumi: well, yeah, but we have vacation at that time, so I'm starting this a little earlier so I can upload faster!**

**Ki: we don't own Inazuma Eleven. Get it straight.**

Kumiko groaned as she walked into the club room. "So… tired…" she muttered.

"Ki being an idiot again?" Fubuki asked.

"He never stops." She replied. Looking up, she notice Gouenji, Endou and Kidou sitting around the table, thinking.

"what's with this aura?" Kumi asked.

"the soccer club is hosting the Christmas party this year, and they're trying to think of an idea." Ellie answered.

"Well, its soccer, right?" Aki asked.

"yeah, but-"

"Why don't we have a competition?"

Just then, Ki walked in. "but everyone is supposed to come. Everyone as in the whole school, y'know?"

"how did you get here?" Ellie asked.

Ki pointed at the door. "that way."

Kumi whacked a book on his head. "URUSAI! GIVE ME MY BAG BACK!" she yelled.

He winced. "Ok, ok! Here!" and gave her bag back to her.

Kumi suddenly straightened up and snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she yelled.

Everyone winced. "Stop yelling. Please" Kidou said.

She made a 'tch' sound and said "We can incorporate a soccer party with Christmas!"

"How?"

She grinned evilly. "Minna, get ready to text like _crazy._"

They all gulped.

**Kumi: we're done!**

**Ki: time to start the OC Submission!**

**Ellie: please fill all of this out!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (13-16):**

**Gender (I am accepting boy OCs!):**

**School:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Casual Clothes: **

**Crush (Fubuki Shirou is taken!):**

**Relationship with My OC:**

**Flaws:**

**Club:**

**Position/Number (if in soccer club):**

**Hissatsus ****(if in soccer club and describe them!):**

**Past:**

**Additional Info:**

**Ki: that is all! PM us if there is anything you want to ask us.**

**Kumi: thnx guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IE Cast: Okay… ready, 1, 2, 3**

**Kumi & Ki: (walks in)**

**IE Cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Kumi: thanks! We are now officially old enough for fanfiction!**

**Ki: thank you everyone who reviewed this and sent their OCs in! keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: my name is not Level-5. I am not Inazuma Eleven. For those who can't put two-and-two together, or are too lazy to, I don't own IE. Or GO.**

"DAMN YOU KIIIIII! YOU'RE MAKING US LATE _AGAIN!_" Kumi screamed at her brother as they ran full speed to school.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TAKE, LIKE, 3 HOURS IN THE BATHROOM!" he shot back.

"SO WY'D YOU TAKE MY PHONE! YOU _KNOW_ I NEED THAT AFTER SCHOOL!"

"YOU ARE _SO NOT_ MAKING THIS EASY FOR ME!"

As they jumped into their seats in class, the bell rang.

"YES! We made it!" Ki yelled

"Uuum… Ki? Kumi? That bell signaled the _end_ of first class…" Ellie said, sweatdropping.

"HAHAHA! Did you see the lookon the teacher's face? _Priceless_! Nice job!" Tsurumi Zazie said, high-fiving Ki. His brother, Tsurumi Remi, stood by, grinning, but not in the conversation.

Kumiko just shook her head. "Boys."

"What's next on your list of torture? I got Geography." Zazie asked.

"Math." Kumi answered. "Please tell me this will all be over soon…"

_**After School**_

"So how many people did you guys get?" Kumi asked.

"Enough to break my fingers…" Gouenji said with his head on the table.

"Yeah, I don't think I can catch a single ball after what happened…" Endou agreed.

"Aaw, what happened to all the 'sakka yaroze!'?" asked Endou's cousin, Ito Yuzuki.

"Texted too much… can't… move…"

Ellie went through the list of the people they called/texted.

"Apparently, Kidou got all the people from Teikoku, Endou got the people from Orpheus, I got the Unicorn people, Hiroto got the guys from the Sun Garden, and so on and so forth. So far so good."

"don't you think that's a lot already?" Mitsuko Kobayashi asked shyly.

"don't worry, Mitsuko-chan! It'll be fine!" Kumi said defiantly. "and since we got a whole week to do this, let's start decorating!"

_**After decorating (not finished yet!)**_

"please tell me we're done…" Kirche Hatanaka, one of Kumiko's best friends, moaned, dropping on the floor, exhausted.

"not even close." Kumi sighed. "I guess we'll just finish tomorrow."

"we got to go, guys. See ya tomorrow!" Zazie said as they left, adjusting his skater gloves.

"goody… more decorating…" Ki muttered under his breath.

**Kumi: well, I introduce some OCs, and we have tons of room for more.**

**Ki: like, 20 more…**

**Aki: keep them coming!**


End file.
